


Dear Watson

by myanarchicjoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myanarchicjoy/pseuds/myanarchicjoy
Summary: Le tracce di quegli insulsi pensieri che i due si scambiavano attraverso gli occhi diventarono parole precise, esse delinearono il loro essere Holmes e Watson e allo stesso tempo Watson e Holmes.Non era mai esistito l' uno senza l' altro perché in una maniera sconosciuta e misteriosa i due erano complementari, in una maniera altamente improbabile e lo si vedeva ogni qual volta i loro sentimenti avversi combaciavano e il loro risolvere misteri indicava un lento districarsi della loro anima.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Prologo_**  
  
 

La pioggia tamburellava incessantemente sulle strade Londra come se volesse interpretare una poetica danza tra i passanti che, armati di ombrello e coraggio, si apprestavano a percorrere quelle vie in maniera assai rapida intenti a sfuggire a qualcosa di più delle semplici gocce d' acqua gelide:

forse scappavano da loro stessi, dai loro sentimenti e dalle loro paure.

Vi era però un osservatore stranamente apatico nei confronti di quel vagare senza meta dei passanti ai piedi dell' appartamento 221 B di Baker Street, era così noioso per lui osservare senza poter rispondere o formulare ipotesi che, senza rendersene conto, si era ancora una volta rinchiuso nel suo palazzo mentale ma con gli occhi sbarrati e il viso appiccicato al vetro di quell' enorme finestra risultava una persona qualunque immersa in pensieri ordinari e semplici collegamenti.

Invece no, quello che balenava nella testa di quello strano spettatore era molto più complesso di qualsiasi crimine avesse mai risolto, per la prima volta aveva a che fare con cose più difficili e intrecciate tra loro: i sentimenti.

_"Cosa ti ha reso così?"_

_"Oh Watson, niente mi ha reso così. Io mi sono reso così"_

Cosa spinge un uomo a diventare una macchina?

Il semplice allontanarsi da tutti ed annullare i sentimenti può risultare facile quando si possiede un cervello fuori dalla norma e un palazzo mentale nel quale chiudere fuori ogni minima pulsione ì, ogni sensazione ed ogni verità ma in quella fortezza fin ora disabitata era riuscito ad entrare un uomo, un soldato e un dottore in un'unica persona.

_"Sei l' essere umano più umano che io abbia avuto il piacere di incontrare"_

Fino a quel momento la definizione che aveva dato a se stesso era quella di un sociopatico iper-funzionale ma, idealmente, poteva essere anch' esso un essere umano? Una macchina è ancora più perfetta e precisa senza sentimenti e lui doveva rimanere tale costruendosi uno scudo ancora più forte e ancora più potente di quello che effettivamente aveva mostrato fino ad ora, John Watson era bravo nel suo lavoro ma non estremamente intelligente poiché offuscato da emozioni che, come mine, gli martoriavano il cervello esplodendo a tratti e nei modi più in aspettati.

Lui non era così eppure sul divano dietro di lui vi erano dei fogli che spacciava per appunti mentre in realtà erano note di emozioni che lui stesso di era negato di provare.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il modo migliore per recitare una parte è quello di viverla."

> ** _"Il modo migliore per recitare una parte è quello di viverla."_ **

  
Insensibilmente ironica era la vita di Sherlock Holmes, come un disegno costruito in ogni sfumatura, come l’ increspatura sulla lente o la polvere in un oggetto delicato, la sua vita era la più grande simulazione di un dettaglio e il dissimulare era la copertura perfetta per ogni imperfezione, ogni trasparenza e ogni minima traccia di impulsi che potesse offuscare quella spiccata intelligenza coltivata con tanta fatica e ricevuta come più di un semplice dono, forse il continuo contrasto con suo fratello gli aveva fatto bene per portarsi al grado più alto dell’ apatia. Un uomo in carne ed ossa può ritenersi prettamente apatico e senza sentimenti tanto quanto un uomo sociale può definirsi altamente emotivo. Era un qualcosa di non scritto, un appunto invisibile archiviato all’ interno di quella tecnica mnemonica chiamata “palazzo mentale” o “tecnica dei loci”, Sherlock aveva definito esattamente ogni stanza nella sua testa, ogni minimo percorso e ogni passo nel modo più preciso possibile per poterci archiviare il maggior numero di informazioni utili perché, a suo dire, esistono cose futili che non vale la pena archiviare e conservare in eterno. Almeno per la sua mente era così.  
Il problema si era presentato qualche giorno prima che la pioggia cominciasse a cadere incessante su Londra, come se fosse un avvertimento, come se qualcosa in lui stesse cambiando o, per meglio dire, stesse emergendo dalle profondità dell’ abisso dove lui l’ aveva rinchiusa. Il sentimento della mancanza e della non appartenenza stava affiorando dalle cantine di quello splendido palazzo rompendo le catene con il quale era stato rinchiuso eppure era sicuro, o voleva esserlo, che non fosse tutto a causa del trasferimento di John. Come poteva mancargli qualcuno quando per tutta la vita era stato solo?  
Tutto quello di cui aveva sempre avuto bisogno si trovava lì, nella sua testa, ed era anche la stessa cosa che spesso e volentieri lo teneva ancorato ad una realtà differente, lo imprigionava e lo salvava allo stesso tempo, senza controllo ne paura. La solitudine era probabilmente la sensazione che sentiva meglio ma non lo colpiva più profondamente perché l’ aveva resa un abitudine, un modo di vivere e una regola da non distruggere mai, la sua vita era una continua fuga dalla banalità dell’ esistenza che lo circondava e, la maggior parte delle persone del mondo, erano alquanto banali per il suo cervello. Lui non poteva vivere senza esso, che scopo avrebbe avuto la sua vita?  
Da qualche giorno non riusciva ad entrare nel luogo più intimo della sua mente senza che qualcuno lo seguisse ma non riusciva a delinearne il volto e le fattezze, si sorprendeva a chiamarlo John ogni volta che gli compariva accanto per poi sparire come un fantasma, come se un qualcosa nel suo cervello lo volesse accanto a lui e allo stesso tempo un’ altro qualcosa della medesima forza lo spingesse via in maniera assai contraddittoria, e lui amava le cose contraddittorie, contorte e difficili da trovare.  
Il suo palazzo mentale era diventato un labirinto fuori dal suo controllo di cui si sforzava di ricordare l’ uscita.

>  


End file.
